1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-trap device in the field of motor vehicles for preventing trapping of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Although applicable to any desired movable components, the present invention and the problem on which it is based are explained in more detail on the basis of a body part in the field of motor vehicles, and in particular with regard to a rear flap of a vehicle.